timesquadfandomcom-20200215-history
Larry Upgrade
To see the episode's transcript, click here. Plot After arguing with Tuddrussel over being overworked and under-appreciated, the Larry 3000 tries to upgrade himself. He accidentally gets a downgrade, making him subservient to Tuddrussel and able to serve him nothing but hamburgers. Synopsis On the satellite, Tuddrussel is reading a magazine while Otto works on finishing a puzzle. Larry comes in with a fancy meal for Tuddrussel, who becomes frustrated because he had only asked for a burger. The two start to argue, and Otto is sent to play "outside" (in space) while they have an "adult conversation." Larry wants to be appreciated for his hard work, but Tuddrussel argues that Larry is a robot and shouldn't WANT anything but to serve his master. Larry's alarm suddenly goes off, reminding him to get an upgrade, so he leaves for the control room. Using his manual for the Larry 3000, Larry hooks himself up to the computer and scrolls through his available upgrades and downgrades. He distracts himself while thinking about requesting a transfer and accidentally selects a downgrade. Otto returns from his time outside and shows Tuddrussel a moon rock that he found. Larry enters, but his eyes are green instead of blue. He greets Tuddrussel in an even more mechanical voice than usual, asking what he can do for him. Otto is suspicious when Larry fetches Tuddrussel's slippers, and asks to see Larry's arm. He panics when he sees that Larry was downgraded. He says that they have to fix him, but Tuddrussel refuses, saying that this is how Larry should be. Tuddrussel then spends his time relaxing, with Larry pampering him and giving him burgers. Eventually, however, Tuddrussel grows sick of burgers. He asks for something else, but Larry is only capable of making burgers. This makes Tuddrussel snap, and he decides to change Larry back to normal and asks for Otto's help. Later, Otto comes to the control room with Larry's manual, saying he knows how to fix Larry. He is shocked to find that Tuddrussel has dismantled Larry in an attempt to fix him. Otto takes Larry's head and plugs it into the computer, selecting an upgrade. Larry's eyes turn back to light blue, and he calls Tuddrussel a nitwit in his normal voice. Tuddrussel and Otto cheer and hug parts of his dismantled body. Tuddrussel tells Larry he is starving, delighted to hear that Larry has a fancy new recipe to try. He and Otto then leave to play video games while they wait for their meal, forgetting to put Larry back together. Trivia *Otto's puzzle is the "Congress Passing the Fair Labor Standards Act of 1938 Jigsaw Puzzle." There is no such portrait about this event. *Otto has a spacesuit in this episode that is never seen again. *Tuddrussel calls Larry "the old ball and chain," a term used to describe a demanding wife. *Normal Larry is Version 8.6, but there seems to be a Version 8.8 available (which is most likely what he was aiming for before he accidentally downgraded himself). *Larry was downgraded to Version 3.5. *This is the first episode where the plot does not occur in the past with a historical figure. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1